Caín
by Hessefan
Summary: Aún no puedo creerlo… o sí, debí suponer o imaginar que eras capaz de eso. Pero abrirte una agencia de detectives ¿No te parece exagerado?Luego te atreves a tildarme a mí de arrogante. Yo tengo mi ego, pero al menos lo reconozco. * Bl *


**Caín**

Disclaimer**: **No, NigthWalker no es de mi autoría. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sí?

_Dedicado a Venhu, un poco como excusa por el día del amigo (ya sé que fue hace tres mil años) y un poco porque es la única persona que conozco personalmente que sabe de la existencia de este animé que a mí me cautivó por tener tantas similitudes con ciertos libros de cierta escritora de Best Sellers vampíricos xD (Y del cual no se puede hacer fics porque dicha mujer es una amarga y no quiere fandom de su universo xP)_

_Primera vez que escribo sobre Nigth Walker, veamos que sale de esto._

_El título no es sólo por falta de originalidad. Según la Biblia Caín es hijo de Adán y Eva (Los primeros humanos) quien mató a su hermano Abel por celos._

_Este fic es un quilombo, como es un PDV de Caín temo que muchas cosas no se entiendan. Pero en fin, mejor los dejo con la historia de una vez._

* * *

Aún no puedo creerlo… o sí, debí suponer o imaginar que eras capaz de eso. Pero abrirte una agencia de detectives ¿No te parece exagerado? Luego te atreves a tildarme a mí de arrogante.

Yo tengo mi ego, pero al menos lo reconozco.

Te llamo por tu nombre, pero no me respondes. Siempre fue así.

Aquí, observándote a la lejanía, el recuerdo de la vez que te di nueva vida se agolpa en mi mente.

Te la di porque tú me lo pediste, aunque luego, como todos, te arrepentiste. El encuentro fortuito y premeditado por ambos fue en una Iglesia, lugar acorde para seres perdidos como nosotros.

Siempre me gustaron esos sitios, me reconfortan, le dan sosiego a mi agitado y siempre convulsionado corazón marchito.

Te asustaste ante mis palabras:

—Será una oscuridad eterna.

Te lo dije porque nunca tuve la intención de mentirte ¿Por qué o para que hacerlo?

¿Para que termines odiándome como de igual forma lo harás el resto de tu no-vida?

Diste unos pasos hacia atrás, preso del pavor, pero ya era tarde, mi querido Shido. No había regreso y lo sabías.

—No hay restos de vida en ninguna parte —pronuncié mientras sostuve entre mis manos tu pálido rostro.

Tu familia, o al menos aquellos humanos a los que considerabas familia, habían muerto. Tu amada gente se pudría inclemente bajo la tierra, siendo devorada por los gusanos. No te quedaba nada, o el menos eso pensaste, hasta que te encontraste conmigo.

O mejor es decir que yo me dejé encontrar.

—Los humanos viven en la luz pretendiendo no ver la oscuridad. Pero mira bien —mis labios rozaron tu curtida piel.

El aroma me enloquecía y enloquece, poder sentir el río de sangre que corre por las venas. Sangre tibia y fresca.

—Donde hay luz, sin duda hay oscuridad.

Te prometí esa oscuridad eterna… y te la di. El "_abrazó_", como suele llamarse al acto de convertir a un humano en vampiro, es algo muy íntimo y personal en donde te embriaga el éxtasis, uno que supera notablemente el placer que produce un orgasmo. Y fuiste mío, y era tuyo, por los segundos que me tomó drenarte y darte el don de la oscuridad.

—¡Basta! ¡No!

Por semejante grito debí figurarme que las cosas contigo no serían fáciles desde ese momento.

Y vaya que no lo fueron, en lo absoluto. Y si no recuerdas es porque no quieres, no porque no puedas.

Yo no puedo decirte quien eras antes, pero puedo decirte quien eres **ahora.**

¿No era esto, lo que buscabas, Shido? Una nueva vida, algo que anestesiase tu dolor. No temas.

Esperé por tanto tiempo… A que aparecieras en las heladas tinieblas para hacerme compañía.

¿Tienes una idea de cuánto pesa la soledad cuando vives por siempre?

Bueno, **ahora** lo sabes.

—Esto es lo que querías —dije, ante tu mirada llena de odio y de desprecio.

No supe si reír o llorar. Que rápido te arrepentiste, en ese entonces. En algo nos parecemos, pues yo también odié a mi creador que a la fuerza me arrojó a las tinieblas. Lo que nos diferencia justamente es haber tenido el libre albedrío para elegir lo que somos.

Tú la opción la tuviste. Yo no.

Pero te perdono… Te perdono que me odies.

***

Lo busqué por cielo y tierra, literal y no metafóricamente, hasta que lo hallé en una ciudad de mala muerte, rodeado de humanos y una cosa verde que no sé cómo llamarla, calculo que no deja de ser la misma escoria que somos nosotros.

¿Qué nos diferencia de un Night Breed de baja categoría? La fuerza, quizás; la inteligencia, astucia, la técnica y la libertad axiológica. De esto último, Shido sabe bien, no por nada se codea sin problemas con los vivos.

Y lo que me costó dar con ese Breed… Es decir: perdí horas, noches, mi alimento preciado por culpa de ese bastardo. Al principio no supe qué diablos pretendía de mi, de un vampiro más en éste mundo (El mejor, se puede decir). Ni siquiera me importaba averiguarlo, pero él se encargó de saciar mi paciencia y llevarla hasta el límite. Cosa para nada difícil.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que estaba ante un ente por completo distinto a todos los demás Night Breed.

—Tanto tiempo, Shido —articularon mis labios con emoción contenida. Él iba detrás de ese ente, y yo detrás de él.

Y no, éste Breed no se arrastraba patéticamente en busca de carne, sangre o alguna otra cosa que portaban los humano sólo para poder vivir un día más. Éste era por entero distinto. Por empezar, logró acaparar mi atención, luego me demostró fehacientemente que era posible fundirse con los humanos vivos.

—Caín… —sus hermosas facciones se endurecieron al mencionar mi nefasto nombre.

¡Vivos!

—Shido, no te metas en éste caso —le rogué en vano.

¿Alguien sería capaz de entender lo que significaba eso? Cuando yo lo hice, en su momento, me quedé maravillado. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podría existir una raza nueva producto de un Night breed y un humano?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Mi hermano vampiro dio un paso hacia atrás, como si yo fuese capaz de hacerle daño; aunque puedo, nunca quise—¿Qué demonios estas planeando? ¡¿Por qué regresaste ahora?! —Siempre las mismas preguntas, que poco original fue, es y será Shido.

¿Se acabarían así las diferencias entre la oscuridad y la luz? ¿Sería una sentencia de muerte para una u otra especie? ¿Qué lugar ocupábamos nosotros como vampiros en esa cadena?

—Vas a saberlo cuando llegue el dorado amanecer —Nombre poético le había dado el Breed a su misión.

¡Por el Dios en el que no creo!… todas esas preguntas me las hice y quise sus respuestas. No porque me importase, siquiera un ápice, lo que le podría llegar a pasar a los humanos. ¡Pero santo cielo!, me moría de curiosidad.

—¡Caín!

Claro, había dejado de lado un detalle sumamente importante: Al detective Shido Tatsuhiko. (Decirlo en voz alta me causa más gracia que escribirlo)

Tenía que aparecer él. _Sí, tú te cruzaste en mi camino, no yo en el tuyo. Y lo arruinaste todo. El dorador amanecer._

Recuerdo su rostro curvado en una mueca de absoluta sorpresa por mi presencia en el metro. Pero es que estaba detrás de **mi** Night Breed.

Al final se salió con la suya, como siempre… Y es mi culpa, por malcriarle tanto y consentirle en todo.

El extraño Breed murió, la humana tuvo a su estúpido bebé humano y yo me quedé con la gran duda de _que hubiese pasado si…_

Pero no iba a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles, no esta vez. Lo busqué por tanto tiempo, me costó tanto hallarlo, que no daría la media vuelta y me iría así como así.

Me presenté con formalidad y tomé distancia, para darle tiempo.

El tiempo que necesitase para ver que no tenía otra opción que venir conmigo. O acaso ¿Conoce a otro vampiro?

¿Cree que yo no intenté, al igual que él, de conectarme con mi parte humana? Tardé siglos en darme cuenta de que aquello era una quimera. Lo veía y me recordaba a mi mismo: tan ingenuo, tan iluso.

Pero aun así, nunca dejamos de sentirnos solos. Inevitablemente los humanos mueren mientras que nuestras vidas se mantienen estancadas. Despedidas y el dolor. La soledad que amenaza con volverte loco.

Yo ya pasé por eso. Y quiero evitarle el sufrimiento.

—No tienes que preocuparte, los humanos son simple presas —le expliqué lo mismo que le había explicado un millar de veces.

Pero no, no quiso entenderlo, ni entrar en razón. El reencuentro fue amargo, otra vez en una iglesia. Lo acompañaba la humana que poseía en su vientre un supuesto hibrido, pobre mujer. Su único error fue haberse cruzado con él.

—¡Mi deber es proteger a los humanos de los Night Breed! —dijo, arrancándome una carcajada.

El error de la pobre mujer fue haberse cruzado con nosotros.

—Que dulce —. Dejé de tocar las teclas del piano viejo que ocupaba el salón principal para ponerme de pie—La unión de los Breed con el hombre no comenzó ayer—. Al menos así me lo había explicado el insólito ente con la capacidad de procrearse—Tu fijación con los humanos no te permite ver las cosas con la perspectiva apropiada. Shido ¿te preguntaste alguna vez por qué los vampiros fuimos bendecidos con el don de la eternidad?

Los demás humanos que lo rodean no tuvieron una mejor suerte. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que a la larga o a la corta terminamos solos? ¿No se daba cuenta del daño que les hacemos a los humanos permitiendo que se encariñen con nosotros o nosotros con ellos?

—¡Porque somos pecadores que jugamos con las vidas humanas! ¡Estamos malditos! —Fue su elocuente respuesta.

La prueba está en esa niña llamada Riho. Ella lo quería de esa forma tonta en la que quieren muchos jóvenes de su edad, no era consciente de la clase de monstruo que somos.

—No es verdad —negué sus palabras—; nos han dado el privilegio de ser observadores de la historia.

_No Shido. No eres ni un paladín de la justicia, ni tienes una misión celestial. Eres, al igual que yo, un ser de la noche. Confinado eternamente._

—Esa historia no me interesa —frunció su ceño pero se necesita más que eso para amedrentarme.

Si pretendía seguir jugando al papel del humano caritativo, perfecto. Le daría lo que quería.

—Shido, ven conmigo, los días de felicidad eterna que disfrutamos en Transilvania nos espera—. Le ofrecí mi mano, para emprender un nuevo viaje, pero se rehusó otra vez.

Entonces le di un compañero… Para que la soledad no se tornase un peso insostenible sobre sus hombros.

—¿Transilvania?

Según dice la psicología de los humanos: olvidar es un mecanismo de defensa.

Le di un compañero para ver si así podía comprenderme un poco mejor. En su egoísmo vería y sentiría lo que yo experimenté cuando lo creé a él.

—Vamos —insistí—, recuerda aquellos días.

En sus brazos la vida de esa joven se desvanecía y sólo Shido tenía el poder necesario para evitarlo, cuestión de voluntad, a mi me daba igual.

Él y su egoísmo.

Porque había que admitirlo, Shido detestaba y detesta estar sólo, y no le importaba maldecir a esa pobre alma, con tal de no perderla.

—No puedo regresar a la vida de vampiro, ahora soy un ser humano —. Quise reír, pero no pude sentir más que lástima por él.

¿Ahora me entendería de una buena vez?

—Qué triste —musité—; si no entiendes que significa la eternidad tendré que enseñártelo físicamente —La niña bonita era la mejor carta que tenía bajo la manga.

Ella no tardaría en despreciarlo de la misma forma en la que él me menosprecia. O quizás no, no lo haga nunca. Pero aunque quiera negarlo por siempre, en ese momento pudo comprenderme un poco mejor.

—¡Riho! ¡No lo hagas, no la toques! —gritó en vano.

¡Qué enojado estaba con Shido! ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si después de tanta búsqueda me rechaza por motivos vagos. No conforme con eso, encima osa intentar matarme sin escucharme con atención.

—Quédate quieto —le aconsejé por la vida de esa niña que, supe en ese instante, se llamaba Riho.

¿Matarme a mí, a su creador, quien sabe su pasado, su verdadera identidad? Si me mataba eso se perdería para siempre. ¿No recordaba los días en Transilvania cuando nuestro amor era mutuo?

—Es poca cosa sólo porque conoce a Shido —. La miré, en verdad era bellísima. Su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos, porque intuía con cada célula de su ser que estaba a mi merced—Va a morir al perder toda su sangre ¿Qué vas a hacer, Shido? —corté su tibia piel, con la precisión de un cirujano.

No quería matarla, simplemente darle otra vez la iniciativa a mi querido amigo de elegir libremente por su cuenta.

En Transilvania Shido era diferente, era como yo, aunque se empecinaba en decir que nunca fuimos parecidos. Era un vampiro, que se alimentaba de humanos, como ellos lo hacen de los animales.

—¡Maldito, te voy a matar! —Sus palabras me hirieron más que sus golpes.

¿En qué nos diferenciamos de los humanos? Sí, en que somos superiores, estamos al tope de la cadena alimenticia. ¿Es un pecado eso si Dios nos bendijo con ese don? O el demonio, da igual quien otorgó ese privilegio. El hecho es que existe, es una realidad.

—Me vas a matar, a mí —dije mordaz—, a quien te dio la vida eterna.

¿Debo odiarme por ser vampiro? ¿Esa es su filosofía? Soy lo que soy y no quiero cambiar.

Si tanto amaba a la mocosa, que se la quedase, que la convirtiese en vampiro, que algún día ella lo odiase, y sintiese tan sólo un poco de todo el dolor que ese ruin sentimiento me provocaba y me provoca. Su irreverencia, su asco hacía mí.

Cuando lo conocí, cuando aún era humano, recuerdo que quería ser doctor. El mejor del mundo, y no le importaba si por ello vendía su alma al diablo. Cualquier cosa, con tal de convertirse en un medico que pudiese curar todas las enfermedades y epidemias. Para evitar así que otras personas sufriesen la dolorosa perdida de un ser querido.

¿Era noble su labor? Enceguecido por el dolor. Le tendí mi mano, me apiadé de él y me aceptó. Le di el don de la eternidad para que caminase junto a mí, para que tuviese todo el tiempo que necesitase y estudiase hasta la última plaga, y encontrar todas las curas posibles para todos los males del mundo.

Luego, inevitablemente, se rindió ante sus instintos. Se alimentó, como debía ser.

_Somos los elegidos, nuestra existencia trasciende el tiempo y la muerte. ¿Por qué deberías sentir remordimiento por alimentarte de un humano más? ¿Qué más daba si era tu esposa? Nosotros no matamos a los humanos, les damos una oportunidad de renacer como uno de los "elegidos"_

Así fue que presenció el nacimiento de una nueva vida. De su hija, tanto humana como vampiro. Fue egoísta, tanto o más que yo. Y el dolor de la niña, la llevó a buscar su lugar junto a su madre.

La prefirió a ella, quien le había dado su vida humana, antes que al monstruo que la había creado por puro egoísmo.

Luego empezó su aborrecimiento hacia mí. Me culpó de todo. Lo acepté y lo acepto. Admito mis errores. Pero no me escudo en un disfraz humano, aparentando que soy bueno.

Si callé todo este tiempo y jamás le conté de su pasado es porque lo conozco y sé que es débil. No me perdonaría nunca destrozarlo con la verdad. Por algo no "_recuerda_" nada de su vida antes de ser vampiro.

A veces es mejor no recordar algunas cosas. Olvidar otras. Callar muchas.

La última vez que lo vi, antes de encontrarlo en la Agencia de Detective, fue en aquella aldea deshabitada. O casi abandonada.

El muy idiota se había sentido atraído por la bruja del bosque. El muy idiota creyó que aún poseía un corazón humano dentro de su cuerpo diabólico.

Los vampiros amamos la sangre, nada más, no sabemos "_amar_" otra cosa.

Pero lo entiendo, al menos un poco… Ya que yo lo "_amo_" a él. No de la forma estúpida en la que aman los humanos. No.

Mi amor transciende el tiempo, va más allá del más allá. Está por encima de Dios y del Diablo. No es bueno ni malo. Carece de valor moral. Simplemente es.

Yo lo cree, yo le di vida… Le di una parte de mí. Compartí mi tiempo y mis recuerdos, mis miedos y mis dudas. Lo hice mi compañero. Sólo a él.

Bueno, al menos es el único que se mantiene con vida.

Sin embargo él jamás se atrevió a ver éste sentimiento, él osaba decir que yo no tenía corazón. ¡Claro que no! Soy un vampiro, estoy muerto. Mi corazón se pudrió junto a mi cadáver humano.

—Shido, ¿seguirás huyendo para siempre? ¿Lejos de mi y de tu destino? —le pregunté, entristecido, en aquella cabaña enmohecida por la nieve y la dejadez, sin humanos que estuviesen constantemente preocupados por el bienestar de la infraestructura.

—¡Déjame solo! Ya te lo dije, tu y yo somos diferentes —su frente su frunció; adoré siempre ese gesto.

Monté en cólera. ¡¿Por qué era tan necio?! ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir jugando al humano benevolente? ¿No sé cansaba de ese papel? Igual, en su momento supe que estaba enojado por la reciente muerte de esa niña, su hija. Me inculpaba a mí, como lo haría siempre.

Sí, yo le había orillado a ello… pero él había tomado la decisión de convertirla, con tal de no perderla, con tal de no quedarse sólo.

Los vampiros le tememos tanto a la soledad, pero tanto, que a veces la locura nos lleva a actuar de manera irracional y sumamente pasional. Sin ir más lejos, así lo había creado a él. Y así, él, la había creado, a su niña, hija humana, hija vampiro que lo despreció desde el primer momento.

—¿Aún sigues con tu corazón humano? —me burlé de él, porque otra cosa no pude hacer—Aunque he de admitir que esa peculiar forma de ser te otorga más belleza —realicé una mueca pícara con mis labios, esa mueca que antes causaba un efecto inmediato en mi querido detective.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

No había logrado mi cometido, intuí por su tono hosco y distante. En ese intervalo no supe hasta qué punto estaba enojado conmigo. Creí, con fervor, que era algo pasajero, que tarde o temprano vendría corriendo detrás de mí, dependiente, como siempre fue.

¡Pero vaya! Pasaron doscientos años y seguimos igual.

—Esos sentimientos sólo nublarán tu mente —dije, entrecerrando por un breve lapso mis ojos.

—¿Qué dices? —Dio un paso atrás, realmente sin comprenderme.

—La prueba está en que esa mujer te conmovió y engañó. Tu deberías saber quién es ella en realidad —Ah… mi momento de gloria—Es una bruja—. Podía saborear la victoria.

Me encantaba, siempre, tener la razón en todo.

—Te equivocas —dudó, hasta de su propia afirmación—… tan sólo es una pobre mujer con un corazón humano que sigue esperando el regreso de su verdadero amor.

¡Como si él entendiese de eso!

Yo aquí, prácticamente postrado a sus pies, esperando por su regreso, y el tan frío conmigo. Me mata, en vida. Aunque ya estoy muerto, no tendría que lamentarme tanto por detalles insignificantes.

¿De verdad amaba a esa mujer? De la forma en la que los humanos lo hacen, ¿carnalmente?

—Parece ser que no te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho por estar viendo esa cosa tan patética llamada amor —. Se lo dije, porque fue lo único que encontré en ese minuto lo suficientemente convincente para lastimarlo aunque sea un poco y quitarle esa máscara de hipocresía—Estoy seguro que la verdad ayudará a que recobres tu sentido común.

Partí, dejándole con esa sensación amarga en el pecho. Seguro de los resultados. Hacía tiempo que venía vigilando a la bruja, sabía quién era porque ella misma me lo había dicho.

Me fui a buscar una presa, llevaba varios días sin comer y me sentía débil. En mi regreso esperé, con calma, a que Shido recapacitase y se diese cuenta de que sin mí, no duraría un día más en el mundo exterior.

Demasiada competencia: Demasiados Breed, demasiados vampiros. Él no estaba listo para luchar por la comida, como lo hacen las grandes fieras.

Yo cazaba por él, yo lo alimentaba, yo le servía en bandeja de plata suculentos cuerpos de bellas damas y jovencitos pre púberes. ¡Ah! ¡El adoraba a las mujeres algo mayores! Damas con más experiencia de vida. Yo prefería a la gente que había hecho maldades: Asesinos, violadores, estafadores; o muchachos como él, que ya no querían vivir, o que no valoraban la vida.

Él mismo me había confesado, tiempo atrás, que no apreciaba, pese a ser un doctor, la vida. Y que recién después de su muerte y resurrección comprendió la importancia de ésta.

Es que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ¿Verdad?

Por todo eso no me queda más que llamarlo "_Desagradecido_".

Ingrato por preferir a una bruja, literalmente, una mujer que en su corazón no tenía más que vanidad y egolatría. De esas dos, yo sé muy bien… las padezco. Quizás por eso nunca le hice nada a la muchacha. Al fin y al cabo yo también era un "_demonio_", bello y talentoso vampiro.

Pero no le iba a permitir semejante atropello, que me llamase cleptómano, que me creyese capaz de robar un insulso e insignificante cuadro de un tipo venido a menos que está consumiéndose en una cueva.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de ladrón?! ¡Ubícate! —le exigí dispuesto a darle su merecido.

Me declaraba culpable de robar inocencias y vidas, pero no cuadros que no puedo vender ni por dos centavos a un tarado aun desplegando toda mi retórica y poder de convencimiento. Ni que lo necesitase tampoco.

—¡Usted está con ese hombre! ¿Verdad?

Supe que hablaba de Shido ¿Quién más? Si sólo estábamos nosotros tres en esa aldea maldita. Me dio pena la desdichada señora, por un insignificante segundo. Después, por fortuna, ese incómodo sentimiento se esfumó.

—¡Regréseme a mi Schubeck! ¡Devuélvamelo! ¡Espere… Mi Schubeck!

Atiné a irme, en son de paz, pero la muy bastarda me siguió detrás y tuve que responder con agresividad. No, no me conmueve el aspecto femenino. Creo en la igualdad de género, por completo. Las mujeres pueden ser tan fuertes y despiadadas como nosotros. Por eso no discrimino, y por eso, si tengo que darle su merecido a una persona, lo hago indistintamente de su sexo.

Soy todo un gentleman con las damas, pero esta bruja, gracias que conservaba su figura humana. No era más que Breed en su momento.

Sin embargo Shido se me adelantó:

—¡Aquí está su Schubeck! —pude ver en sus brazos el insignificante cuadro—Despierte… Debe ser fuerte y liberarse de las fuerzas oscuras —Le habló con infinita inocencia—; hágalo por su bien.

—¡Oh! Schubeck. Mi amado Schubeck —gimoteaba el Breed arrastrándose por el suelo para alcanzar la pintura.

—No puedes ver la verdad ante tus ojos, tonto idiota —reí, por ver hasta qué punto Shido, pese a ser un vampiro, podía ser ingenuo como el más candoroso de los humanos—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con este disfraz?

Me miró, son sumo desdén.

—No espero que una criatura de corazón frio como tú, pueda entender esto.

Enarqué mis cejas, luego fruncí el ceño y finalmente exploté de ira.

—¡No toleraré esa ofensa personal!

¿Cómo podía dirigirse a mí con tanto desprecio? No lo pensé, y creé mi látigo que pronto se agitó hasta dar con su cuerpo ¿Cómo pudo llamarme a mí criatura de corazón frio? Era evidente que no veía todo mi sufrimiento. Yo le daría un poco, sólo un poco de ese dolor, al menos físico. Mi látigo inclemente, perforó su blanca piel.

Y dice que no "_entiendo_"

Es él, el que no quiere entrar en razones, quien no quiere ver la verdad. Paré, cuando escuché sus quejidos de profundo dolor. Me miró otra vez, preso del pavor y el asombro, como si yo nunca hubiese sido capaz de reaccionar tan impetuoso.

En esa circunstancia, hubiese quemado la casa con él adentro.

Claro, más tarde me hubiese arrepentido con profundida, pero la furia y el dolor, me embargaban, cegándome.

—Te azoto con amor, Shido.

Se desmayó, sin poder dedicarme una última mirada de odio, o insultar mi apellido y todo mi linaje. Lo cargué entre mis brazos y lo alejé de la bruja para que pasase la noche conmigo, como en antaño, en Transilvania.

Despertó realizando una mueca de sufrimiento, se removió inquieto; su cabeza descansaba sobre mi falda y su cuerpo en un largo sillón. Hacía horas que lo observaba en la quietud de la noche, maravillado y embelesado con su belleza mitad angelical, mitad diabólica.

—Shido… —lo llamé, él se levantó, como si de un impulso primario se tratase, para alejarse de mí.

Como una presa que sabe que está sola y acorralada, y que debe mantener distancia de la fiera que lo acecha.

—Bebe esto, te despertará —le cedí una copa, con sangre relativamente fresca.

¿Hacía cuanto que no se alimentaba? Lo noté muy débil.

Pero era tan malagradecido. Aceptó la copa, sólo para arrojarme su contenido en la cara con el vil rechazo de siempre.

—¿Esa mujer significa tanto para ti? ¿Más que yo? —inquirí con franco pesar—Tu querida bruja tramposa está en la caverna de hielo, detrás del árbol gigante del bosque —. Se lo dije, porque yo no tenía nada que perder—El saber la verdad hará que te arrepientas.

Me dominó la aflicción al destrozar así las ilusiones de mi amigo. Había querido protegerlo siempre, de todo daño y agonía, por eso era endeble. Sin embargo, alejado de mí, se estaba haciendo fuerte.

Mató a la bruja, que tanto amaba. O que creyó amar. Vi su entereza, su convicción y su fortaleza. Me quedé pasmado.

—La mujer está muerta, tal y como lo deseabas —dijo, pasando a mi lado para seguir su camino rumbo al corazón del bosque, quizás para buscar algún animal del cual alimentarse.

Desde esa vez, nunca más volvió a hacerlo de los humanos. No de la manera convencional. Aparentemente esa mujer, dominada por la vanidad, había mellado su corazón de una forma que yo subestimé.

—Espera —lo llamé tratando de mantener la calma—¿No te unirás a mí una vez más?

No me respondió. Se alejó, hasta que lo perdí de vista. Lo perdí de vista durante casi dos siglos. Para encontrarlo, más tarde, hecho todo un detective. De no haber sido por la N.O.S que me buscaba a mí, sabiendo de mis andanzas por el mundo humano, quizás hubiese tardado otros doscientos años en dar con él.

Y ese maldito Breed capaz de reproducirse con seres vivos, fue el lazo conector.

***

_Somos más que "padre e hijo", en el sentido que te otorgué una vida nueva. El que carguemos con la misma cruz sobre nosotros dos, nos hace más que compañeros… Nos hace amantes._

_Deseo la eternidad, acaso ¿Es un crimen desear que los momentos a tu lado duren para siempre?_

_Recuerda Shido: No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Los humanos son como animales de granja, come tantos como quieras._

_Soy un vampiro, un elegido. Y tú también lo eres._

_Eres igual que yo. Debes cazar para sobrevivir. Tendrás que beber sangre de humanos por el transcurso de tu existencia._

_Viviremos juntos toda la eternidad. Deseo que la vida siga siendo así._

_Shido, regresa conmigo._

***

Le regalé la oportunidad de "_redimirse_", de ver con sus propios ojos lo que siempre había querido negar. De saber cómo me sentía yo, y que lo que nos diferenciaba a nosotros dos, únicamente era la experiencia.

Siempre supe que tarde o temprano lograría entenderme. Nunca tuve la intención de justificarme, pero creí oportuno explicarme en su momento.

Por eso mismo hice tangibles sus sueños, sus pensamientos más profundos, sus temores e incertidumbres.

Me presenté en su oficina, ante sus amigos, uno humano, otro vampiro, y otro un Breed. Lindo cuarteto que hacen. Shido se dio cuenta de que las ilusiones eran producidas por mis capacidades telepáticas; y por eso enfureció.

—Tan sólo extraje tus sentimientos más profundos y luego te los mostré.

—¡Caín! —Se puso de pie y pude ver el desconcierto en las pupilas de sus vampíricos ojos.

Estoy seguro que me creía muerto, aquella vez, en el puente.

—¿Has olvidado que los vampiros somos eternos? —investigué, con un atisbo de sarcasmo.

—¡Así que las imágenes fueron uno de tus viles trucos!

—¿No me escuchaste? Lo que acabas de ver yace dentro de tu corazón. Creo que estas empezando a sentirte igual que yo luego de haberte perdido.

—¡Cállate! —En vano me lo rogó.

—Hice bien en dejarte al cuidado de Shido —Me acerqué unos pasos, adentrándome en la oficina, para tomar entre mis manos el rostro de la niña vampiro y estudiarla detenidamente—Gracias a ti hasta un vampiro fracasado como Shido puede madurar.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Se situó frente a mí, interponiéndose en el camino.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Shido —le sonreí y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para robarle un beso—; te amo.

Me fui, seguro de que al final, me había comprendido.

Es cierto: La gente se conoce y luego parte. Éste encuentro puede ser tan elusivo como una burbuja de aire en la superficie de un río.

_Que no te importe, Shido. _

_Disfrútalo mientras dure. _

_Como yo lo hice._

* * *

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Si tienen la serie fresca, verán muchas cosas más de este fic que están de forma tácita. Y si no, les recomiendo que se sienten a verla xD Jajajaja!_

_Lo hice en base a la historia original. Siempre me dio curiosidad ver o saber que pensaba o que pasaba con Caín._

_No creo volver a escribir sobre esta serie. Dejo en sus manos que el fandom crezca un poquito más respecto a Nigth Walker… Es un animé que se lo merece._

_Sigo con un fanfic de Blood (No sé qué me pasa últimamente que quiero escribir sobre vampiros)_

_Hasta pronto. Dejar comentarios no es pecado, ni da impotencia, ni produce embarazo no deseado._

_22 de agosto de 2009._

_Merlo, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
